disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Phantom
A Phantom’s abilities are determined by the summoner’s level and by the choices made using its evolution pool. Table: Phantom Base Statistics determines many of the base statistics of the Phantom. Each Phantom possesses a base form that modifies these base statistics. Phantoms are outsiders for the purpose of determining which spells affect them. Table: Phantom Base Statistics Base Form Each Phantom has one of four base forms that determines its starting size, speed, AC, attacks, and ability scores. All natural attacks are made using the Phantom’s full base attack bonus unless otherwise noted (such as in the case of secondary attacks). Phantom attacks add the Phantom’s Strength modifier to the damage roll, unless it is its only attack, in which case it adds 1-1/2 times its Strength modifier. These base forms also note any free evolutions that base form possesses. The bonuses from these free evolutions are already factored into the starting statistics. Alternatively, any one of these base forms can be used to make a Small phantom. If the phantom is Small, it gains a +2 bonus to its Dexterity score. It also takes a –4 penalty to its Strength and a –2 penalty to its Constitution. It also gains a +1 size bonus to its AC and attack rolls, a –1 penalty to its CMB and CMD scores, a +2 bonus on its Fly skill checks, and a +4 bonus on its Stealth skill checks. Reduce the damage of all of its attacks by one step (1d6 becomes 1d4, 1d4 becomes 1d3). If this choice is made, the phantom can be made Medium whenever the summoner can change the phantom’s evolution pool (which causes it to lose these modifiers for being Small). Ultimate Magic introduced a fourth base form: aquatic. The aquatic base form follows all of the normal rules for base forms. Aquatic Starting Statistics Size Medium; Speed 20 ft., swim 40 ft.; AC +4 natural armor; Saves Fort (good), Ref (good), Will (bad); Attack bite (1d6); Ability Scores Str 16, Dex 12, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11 Free Evolutions bite, improved natural armor, gills, swim (2), and can select the mount evolution. Biped Starting Statistics Size Medium; Speed 30 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Saves Fort (good), Ref (bad), Will (good); Attack 2 claws (1d4); Ability Scores Str 16, Dex 12, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11 Free Evolutions claws, limbs (arms), limbs (legs). Quadruped Starting Statistics Size Medium; Speed 40 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Saves Fort (good), Ref (good), Will (bad); Attack bite (1d6); Ability Scores Str 14, Dex 14, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11 Free Evolutions bite, limbs (legs) (2). Serpentine Starting Statistics Size Medium; Speed 20 ft., climb 20 ft.; AC +2 natural armor; Saves Fort (bad), Ref (good), Will (good); Attack bite (1d6), tail slap (1d6); Ability Scores Str 12, Dex 16, Con 13, Int 7, Wis 10, Cha 11 Free Evolutions bite, climb, reach (bite), tail, tail slap. Class Level This is the character’s summoner level. HD This is the total number of 10-sided (d10) Hit Dice the Phantom possesses, each of which gains a Constitution modifier, as normal. BAB This is the Phantom’s base attack bonus. A Phantom’s base attack bonus is equal to its Hit Dice. Phantoms do not gain additional attacks using their natural weapons for a high base attack bonus. Good/Bad Saves These are the Phantom’s base saving throw bonuses. A Phantom possesses two good saving throws and one bad saving throw, determined by the creature’s base form. Skills This lists the Phantom’s total skill ranks. A Phantom can assign skill ranks to any skill, but it must possess the appropriate appendages to use some skills. Phantoms with Intelligence scores above the base value modify these totals as normal (a Phantom receives a number of skill ranks equal to 6 + its Intelligence modifier per HD). A Phantom cannot have more ranks in a skill than it has Hit Dice. Phantom skill ranks are set once chosen, even if the creature changes when the summoner gains a new level. Phantom Skills The following skills are class skills for Phantoms: Bluff (Cha), Craft (Int), Knowledge (planes) (Int), Perception (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), and Stealth (Dex). In addition, at 1st level, the summoner can choose 4 additional skills to be class skills for each Phantom. Note that Phantoms with a fly speed receive Fly (Dex) as a free class skill, even if they do not gain a fly speed until a later level. Martial Techniques A Phantom gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A Phantom can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high intelligence score in the same way a Wizard can with it's spells. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Feats This is the total number of feats possessed by a Phantom. Phantoms can select any feat that they qualify for, but they must possess the appropriate appendages to use some feats. Phantom feats are set once chosen, even if the creature changes when the summoner gains a new level. If, due to changes, the Phantom no longer qualifies for a feat, the feat has no effect until the Phantom once again qualifies for the feat. Armor Bonus The number noted here is the Phantom’s base total armor bonus. This bonus Is cut in half with half being an armor bonus, and half being an insight bonus (On odd numbers the Armor bonus is higher). When the Phantom Reaches 10 hit dice the bonus becomes deflection instead of insight. Due to this, Phantoms cannot benefit from wearing armor of any kind. This number is modified by the Phantom’s base form and some options available through its evolution pool. Str/Dex Bonus Add this modifier to the Phantom’s Strength and Dexterity scores, as determined by its base form. Some options available through the Phantom’s evolution pool might modify these scores. Evolution Pool The value given in this column is the total number of points in the Phantom’s evolution pool. Points from this pool can be spent on a wide variety of modifications and upgrades that add new abilities, attacks, and powers to the Phantom. Whenever the summoner gains a level, the number in this pool increases and the summoner can spend these points to change the abilities of the Phantom. These choices are not set. The summoner can change them whenever he gains a level (and through the transmogrify spell). Max. Attacks This indicates the maximum number of natural attacks that the Phantom is allowed to possess at the given level. If the Phantom is at its maximum, it cannot take evolutions that grant additional natural attacks. All attacks after the first are considered secondary natural attacks. Special This includes a number of abilities gained by all Phantoms as they increase in power. Each of these bonuses is described below. Darkvision (Ex) The Phantom has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. Link (Ex) A summoner and his Phantom share a mental link allows for communication across any distance (as long as they are on the same plane). This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to his Phantom at any time. Share Spells (Ex) The summoner may cast a spell with a target of “you” on his Phantom (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on himself. A summoner may cast spells on his Phantom even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the Phantom’s type (outsider). Spells cast in this way must come from the summoner spell list. This ability does not allow the Phantom to share abilities that are not spells, even if they function like spells. Evasion (Ex) If a Phantom is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex save for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Ability Score Increase (Ex) The Phantom adds +1 to one of its ability scores. Devotion (Ex) A Phantom gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Multiattack A Phantom gains Multiattack as a bonus feat if it has 3 or more natural attacks and does not already have that feat. If it does not have the requisite 3 or more natural attacks (or it is reduced to less than 3 attacks), the Phantom instead gains a second attack with one of its natural weapons, albeit at a –5 penalty. If the Phantom later gains 3 or more natural attacks, it loses this additional attack and instead gains Multiattack. Improved Evasion (Ex) When subjected to an attack that allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a Phantom takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails. (The Phantom's other abilities are identical to that of the Eidolon's, as such, here is a link to base forms and evolutions you can choose. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/base-classes/summoner/eidolons = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Phantom Reincarnation